Hardyhardy
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Alguna persona debería indicarle cómo comportarse en público y no provocar que todo el estúpido bar empiece a apestar a testosterona como en ese instante. "—Baila conmigo —Le ordena—. Ahora Sakura". Viñeta. SasuSaku. Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto y su mamá (Ay, así suena más decente).

**Advertencias:** No muchas, en serio. Puede que un serio mal manejo de los personajes. Ah, sí y Universo Alterno. Viñeta.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Para:** YunnMello.

* * *

><p><strong>Hardy-hardy<strong>

La ve.

Oh, claro que la ve. ¿Cómo no podría? Para esas alturas sería casi imposible no hacerlo; sería atroz no hacerlo; _sería estúpido no hacerlo_. Ríe entre dientes y su risa se escucha un poco gutural pero no por ello menos ronca y sensual de lo que siempre ha sido. Gira un poco el rostro, pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello azabache, desordenándolo como un acto de costumbre aunque suceda un proceso que va en contra de la naturaleza: entre más lo remueve y deja fuera de lujar, él _mejor_ luce. Como si alguien pudiera creer aquello posible. Que luzca mejor, que Sasuke Uchiha luzca mejor. Parece demasiado complicado para ser vedad. Y continúa mirándola, tan sencillamente desenvuelta que parece capaz de volar por los aires mientras continúa moviendo el cuerpo con sencilla excepcionalidad.

Algo en su pecho gruñe y después ronronea con deseo, raspando con uñas afiladas las paredes de su pecho, llenándole de un líquido caliente en este. Sacude un poco la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Por favor, debe ser una verdadera broma. Estaba hablando de _ella_, y si no lo estuviera presenciando con sus propios ojos simplemente no habría creído una sola palabra; quizás la imagina…si. Últimamente ha estado tan encima de él que ahora alucina con su presencia. Esa patosa lo está empezando a volver loco, piensa, mientras se recuesta lánguidamente contra la extensa barra a sus espaldas. Ella ríe a lo lejos, mientras da una vuelta lenta con el rezumar alto de los parlantes y la música a tope. _Eso era la Universidad, mierda._ Hecha un poco la cabeza hacia atrás pero aún así no logra quitarle los oscuros ojos de encima. Aquello en sus pectorales gruñe de nuevo, mientras toma una posición ofensiva y atacante.

Podría pensarlo de Karin, si. Podría pensar que es la pelirroja y lo que sucede es que le fallan los ojos y ahora no ve de lejos. Podría creerlo, de no ser porque su amiga se encuentra a unas sillas de distancia sentada casi a horcajadas en las piernas de Suigetsu, mientras no se puede distinguir donde empieza la lengua de uno y donde termina la del otro. Frunce un poco la nariz, divertido ante la idea de que ambos se excusarán al día siguiente con el alcohol. Todos culparan al querido amigo de fiestas, señalándolo con falsa indignación mientras recitan las palabras de siempre «— ¡Por tu culpa hice eso!» Acompañando de una pérdida de memoria por conveniencia y el final de película «—Yo no recuerdo nada.» que salvará todas las culpas.

_Incluso la de él_.

La recorre de arriba a abajo y sus ojos se deleitan con las profundas curvaturas y acelerado cambio de ritmo en el delicado cuerpo femenino. Sigue el recorrido de sus manos cuando pasan por su propia cintura o se enredan en su cabello. _Ronronea, ronronea._ Alguien debería enseñarle un poco de pudor a la maldita peli-rosa, se dice. Sí, alguien debería enseñarle a esa tonta que no debe moverse de ese modo ante los demás. Alguna persona debería indicarle cómo comportarse en público y no provocar que todo el estúpido bar empiece a apestar a testosterona como en ese instante. Se pasa una mano por el rostro e incluso su propia piel le huele a hormonas. Rechina un poco los dientes porque sabe a quién se debe. Ve a lo lejos a más rumiantes acercarse a su presa de ojos jade y gruñe. Porque es _suya_. No importa cuántas veces la rechace o diga que su presencia le molesta; es cosa suya como trata lo que le pertenece. Porque es _su presa_. Y nadie toca lo que es suyo, absolutamente nadie._ Nadie_, asegura, mientras se acaba de dos largos sorbos el bacardi que queda en su vaso de vidrio.

Se acerca, a paso casual y tranquilo. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes blancos y la rasguña contra la punta de los colmillos. Puede olerla más de cerca, o quizás es el hecho de que últimamente siente su olor por todas partes, y joder, que le va a quitar la cabeza a ese cretino si ensucia lo que desde hace un tiempo ha venido denominando como propio. La jala sin cuidado del brazo, la hace a su cuerpo.

—Baila conmigo —susurra, pegando la boca a su oído. Le ordena, mientras sus ojos territorialmente expuestos fulminan a cualquiera que pueda observarla en ese momento. Solo él puede hacerlo, ya lo ha dicho. La siente removerse en sus brazos, entre extrañada e incómoda con la fuerza que aplica. Como si quisiera resistirse; el animal en su cuerpo brama en satisfacción ante ese hecho—. _Ahora_ Sakura.

—Sasuke…—murmura ella, aun tironeando de su brazo, mirándole con los ojos verdes que ha visto brillar desde el otro lado de la pista, junto a la barra, toda la puta noche. Y ya está harto de verla desde lejos, hasta él tiene sus límites—. …suéltame…me estás…

—Lastimando —asegura él, apegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo. Allí están, cada una de sus curvas, como deben sentirse contra su piel, casi las siente a través de la ropa. Ríe por segunda vez, contra su lóbulo, bajo y suave. La siente derretirse y acoplarse a sus brazos. Se relame mentalmente al tiempo que el salvaje ente en su pecho ruge quedamente y espera la oportunidad de clavar los colmillos donde más le deleite, asegurándose que no soltara a la futura doctora ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mi primer SasuSaku. _Shh_, nadie debe saber que apesto en esto. _Shh_, _shh_. Me esfrocé por ti y tu viñeta, así que _shh_.

¿_Opiniones_?


End file.
